Secrets of the Swimming Sharptooth
by Drusilla-Draculina
Summary: A notorious captain, her ship, and crew get taken down by a maelstrom. A more famous pirate crosses her path and rescues her. She fears what he'll say if he finds out who she really is, so she keeps it secret. What will happen when it all unfolds? R&R THX
1. The Hurricane

Chapter 1

The Hurricane

The sky was turning dark ebony and it had only just become noon. The ocean current was beginning to roughen and rain had begun to fall at a massive rate as the wind blew harder, thunder grew louder, and lightning shined brighter. It was the start of a grudge-bearing hurricane. Amidst the beginning chaos, a fearsome, pirate captain was attempting to steer her ship and crew to safety. The crew didn't know this though. They thought she was purposely going through it in an attempt to murder them. She continuously reassured them that that was not the case, but, the farther they went, the less they believed her. She didn't fear a mutiny because she knew it wouldn't happen. They all knew she was their best chance at survival. Now, who was this well-known captain? Her name was Akurei Hakyoku.

"Captain!" one of the crewmen cried out.

Akurei had learned to ignore her crew's whining so that she would be able to concentrate, but, with the stress of the hurricane on her, it was becoming difficult. She was beginning to panic. No. She couldn't let that happen. She needed to remain calm if they were ever going to reach safety. Suddenly, the ship began to turn itself toward the storm.

"Shit," she cursed, loudly, "Whirlpools!"

She pulled desperately at the wheel, but it refused to change direction for her.

"Abandon Ship!" the crewman seemed to yell simultaneously.

Some of them began jumping off the sides.

"No! You fools!" Akurei yelled, "You'll drown!"

She released the wheel and it began spinning rapidly, but she wasn't paying attention to it. She was more concerned about the safety of her men.

"Don't!" she screamed, "You'll die!"

"We will die either way, Captain," her first mate, Trevor, responded.

He gave her a heartwarming look before diving off the side of the ship. As if she were being pulled to look, Akurei leaned over the railing.

"No," she breathed.

The ship had gotten stuck in what veteran sailors refer to as 'The Vengeful Mother of Disgraced Children', a maelstrom. Akurei knew now that this would end no other way but bad. Her head began spinning, causing her to almost fall, but her hand reached the railing enabling her to stabilize herself as much as possible. It took her a moment to snap back into reality, but, when she did, she checked to see if there were any loyal to her. There were none. She had been left alone. Downheartedly, she crawled to her cabin and locked herself inside. She realized that this was it. Her captaincy, her life, they were all over. She moved into her bed and curled up under the blanket.

"This is how it is supposed to go, right?" she asked herself, out loud, "The captain going down with the ship?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, embracing the idea. She and her ship had been through Hell together, so if it was going down, she was gladly going with it. With that final thought in mind, the maelstrom engulfed the ship, Akurei and all.


	2. Alive

Chapter 2

Alive

A bright light began to shine through the darkness surrounding Akurei. A sure sign she was dead, right? She then felt something cool and refreshing on her skin. It felt similar to the ocean's mist. Then she started hearing voices. They were muffled so she couldn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded a bit like arguing. Her first thought was Jesus and Satan. Then she began to suspect that it was, perhaps, God and a man sentenced to an eternal suffering in Hell. The thought of that got her heart racing. She wasn't ready to be judged. She was sure she would go to Hell, and she didn't want that. It was a moment before she realized that the voices were clearer.

"Mr. Gibbs," one of the voices said, "What be the meaning of this?"

"I know that bringing a woman aboard is frightful bad luck, Cap'n," the other man responded, "But I couldn't jus' leave 'er ta drown."

The man who spoke first made an irritated, grunting noise, but the second man continued anyway.

"Cap'n, the Pearl nearly hit 'er," he explained, "So Cotton an' I scooped 'er out o' the water an' onta the ship."

There was a long pause between them, so Akurei assumed Mr. Gibbs (That was his name, right?) was about to be punished. She decided that if he was being punished for rescuing her, then he deserved whatever he got. She also wondered whether they even knew who she was. Wait. That means she isn't dead, doesn't it?

"Well, Mr. Gibbs," the first man asked, "Have ye any clue who she be?"

"Nay, sir," Mr. Gibbs replied, "She looks ta be jus' a woman who was lost at sea."

There was another few seconds pause before the captain (Was it?) continued.

"It seems, Mr. Gibbs, that ye have caught me in a good mood," he said, "I will allow this woman ta stay aboard until we reach a town, and I shall not tolerate this happening twice. If it does happen again, ye will be severely punished. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs yelled with a salute, "Ne'er again!"

"Now take 'er ta me cabin an' let 'er rest," the captain ordered.

"Aye, Cap'n!"

It became noticeable to Akurei that she did indeed need rest when she struggled at the firm grasp of the arms lifting her up. She couldn't even move at all. She wasn't even sure she was breathing. All of her panic vanished when she was laid in a bed. Now, Akurei isn't one for sleeping in a strange man's bed, but right now she didn't care. All she wanted was sleep. Well, sleep and the miracle of waking up in the morning. Who knows? Maybe she would even have the strength to find out where she was. She decided that she would worry about that later. Right now…sleep…


	3. Welcoming Scare

Chapter 3

Welcoming Scare

In the morning, Akurei woke to voices in the room and, after a few seconds of listening, came to the conclusion that they were the voices from before. She opened her eyes but only slightly. She was no fool. 'Make sure you're safe first.' That was her own little saying that she lived her life by, and this situation was no different. She scanned the whole room over as much as she possibly could with half closed eyes and realized that no one else was in the room with her.

"But…" she spoke out loud, "I could have sworn…"

She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of any fear. It worked.

"Well, might as well find out where the heck I am."

She slowly sat up and looked around. She found that she had been placed inside the ship's cabin. She knew this because her ship, The Swimming Sharp Tooth, had one similar. Her heart suddenly ached as memories of her ship flooded her mind. She missed it, but she knew she would never see it again.

"Come on, Akurei, pull yourself together. You aren't a fruity sap."

That statement seemed to calm the ache, so she took a closer look at the things surrounding her. In one corner there was a table covered with maps, charts, and empty bottles. If this were a pirate ship, she would say Rum, but she wasn't exactly sure of anything quite yet. Along the walls were bookshelves crammed to the max with books. She concluded there that the captain must enjoy reading. Next to the bookshelves was a small cabinet marked: RUM.

"So the captain must be a pirate."

Finally, aside from the bed, there was a coat rack. Upon it were a blackish-blue overcoat and a navy blue hat with a giant feather.

"Such horrific taste."

She stretched her aching legs out in front of herself and yawned.

"Better go find the captain and thank him for letting me aboard."

She set her feet on the floor and pushed herself up into a standing position. After wobbling for a bit, she regained the ability to stand straight and walk pretty well.

"Geez. I wonder how long I was out."

Suddenly she heard a low moaning noise; something like a zombie would make, and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god! What was that?"

She turned around in circles, trying to find whatever had made the noise. Everything looked just as it had when she had looked earlier. She even checked under the bed. Nothing was there. She stood back up, breathing heavily, with a hand over her heart.

'It was probably just my imagination.'

She inhaled so quickly it sounded like she was beginning to hyperventilate.

'Either way, I need to get out of this room. I think I am developing claustrophobia.'

She was quick walking toward the door when she heard the noise again. This time she was quick on her feet and was turned around before the blink of an eye. There was still nothing. Nothing seemed to be disturbed. Nothing. The word disturbed Akurei, but she wasn't about to let that be known, even if she were the only person there. She was…right? Instead of loitering around thinking about it, she started quick walking again, to the door.

'Almost there.'

Before she had the chance to reach the door, the noise sounded again. This time it was a bit distant, so she looked around again. Everything was still in its place and no one was…wait…

"Something's missing."

She looked the room over again, and, sure enough, something _was_ missing. The unfashionable overcoat and its matching hat were gone.

'Someone must have snuck past me…no. No one can do that.'

Her fear bar was reaching its breaking point, so she violently shook her head to get rid of the thought.

'Alright, Akurei. You are, er, _were_ the feared captain of the Swimming Sharp Tooth. Why are you getting all freaked out? Fear is something that is _not _in your vocabulary.'

She decided that that was not the best pep-talk ever, but it did distract her from what was going on. She hadn't even realized that she had reached the door and it was open. Just as she was about to go out, that awful noise began again, and her heart nearly stopped beating. It was so close now. She gulped while trying to decide whether she should look or just make a run for it. Her captain's pride got the best of her, though. In other words, she turned around. Absolutely nothing.

'Dammit!'

That was about the time she saw something red and thick oozing out from under the bed. Blood? No. It couldn't be…could it? It slowly ran a small river toward her and began to pool around her feet, so she bent down to see what it was.

'It _is_ blood.'

Now it was her idiocy that got the best of her and forced her to look underneath the bed. She thought for a moment that her heart had stopped. Under the bed, staring (she thought) right at her, was a skull. That is all she could see since the shadows were so thick and dark, so she didn't rightfully know if the whole skeleton was there or not. She stared back at it.

'Maybe it's just-' "Ah!"

She fell backwards into a seated position as the skull began moving out from under the bed. Well, it wasn't just a skull anymore. Now it was a full-bodied monster. It had bits and pieces of hair and flesh on it, and, she noticed, it was also wearing the missing overcoat and hat. She scooted backwards in an attempt to get out the door, but she could hear it closing.

'A haunted ship? Just my luck!'

The monster was getting closer and closer with every step. If she didn't hurry and get out she would be dead for sure, but she was too afraid to turn away from the thing to see if the door was still open, for fear that the creature would attack her from behind. She found that she didn't need to because she had backed up into it…or so she thought.

'This doesn't feel like the door.'

She took a deep breath and held it as she turned her head. What she saw caused her to half scream, half cry. It was the corpse of her first mate, Trevor. A giant hook had been shoved through the back of his neck in order to hang him, his eyes were missing, and blood was dripping from both of the wounds. She started backing up, but was quickly reminded of the thing behind her by its deep moan. She held her breath, turned around, and looked up. It was literally right behind her!

"'Ello, Missy," it greeted in a sickening voice.

Akurei would have screamed, but her voice wouldn't come, so she had to just settle for jumping to her feet and pulling the door open. She didn't have the chance to get out because the monster grabbed her wrist and dragged her back in. Finally, she found her voice.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

The monster laughed maniacally before speaking.

"Now, now," it rasped, "I can't be doing' that, Missy."

'If he's the captain,' Akurei thought, 'Then there would be no point in trying to escape. Even if I do, I will be stuck with the rest of the phantom crew.'

She stopped struggling and relaxed as best as she could. The monster seemed a bit confused and disappointed, but didn't make a point in letting her know. He just went to the next level and put his bony, rotting mouth next to her ear.

"Me name be Hector Barbossa," he stated, "I be the angry spirit which haunts this here ship. Ne'er before has a person escaped me grasp, and a pretty, young lass, such as yerself, be no exception. Ar' ye ready ta pass to the next life?"

'So it's just him?' Akurei thought to herself.

Barbossa tightened his grip on her wrist causing her to cringe in pain.

'Don't fall apart, Akurei,' she told herself, 'You are a brave captain. Just keep your cool and…' "Oh forget it!" she screamed out loud, "I'm not a captain anymore! I'm just a scared, helpless, little girl!"

Her sudden outburst startled Barbossa and he loosened his grip enough for Akurei to break free and make a run for it, which she did. Since she wasn't watching where she was going, she ended up running into someone. Still frightened, but completely out of her mind, she looked up. This man looked normal. He had all the features of a traditional pirate, save for stripes, a parrot, a peg-leg, and an eye patch. He looked down at her and flashed a smile that made her blush. The moment was quickly ruined when she heard the creepy, insane laughter coming from the cabin. It made her shudder and crawl behind the man's legs.

'What am I thinking?' she questioned herself, 'Didn't that thing say no one has ever escaped? Why should this man be able to save me? Because I believe in him? HA! Yeah right! I'm such an idiot.'

The man looked down behind himself at her.

"What be yer problem, love?" he asked her politely, "Ye look absolutely terrified."

Akurei gave him an "Are-you-kidding-me?" look. As though he understood, he answered.

"No. I'm not," he cleared up for her, "What's got ye so shaken?"

Akurei was about to answer him, but a laughter that made her blood run cold, answered for her. Apparently, the man heard it this time, for he looked toward the cabin. Barbossa walked out. Suddenly, his laughter stopped as he made eye contact with the man standing over her. She looked up at his face and saw that he looked extremely irritated.

"Barbossa?" the man questioned.

Barbossa had on an "uh-oh" look.

"Erm," he started to say, "I can explain, Captain."

"Well then, ye better get to it," the captain demanded, "What makes ye think ye have the right ta scare this woman? She looks like she's been through Hell an' ye are making it worse!"

"Huh?" Akurei said due to confusion.

Now Akurei was confused. She hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, but she wanted to know. She got to her feet with an angered expression glued to her face.

"What's going on here?" she questioned rather rudely.

Neither of them paid any attention to her.

"Apologize," the captain ordered.

"Aye, Cap'n," Barbossa responded, "I be sorry, Missy. It jus' be a tradition o' mine."

"Let's see to it that that tradition dies," the captain said sternly, "And quickly."

He turned back around to face Akurei and gave her a slight smile.

"Sorry about that, love," he apologized, "He will not do it again. By the way, welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

Akurei stood perplexed and quiet for a moment. The Black Pearl? She had heard of it before, but she wasn't exactly sure where and it was vague on the captain's name. Oh well. Now was the time to get introduced.


	4. Question Session

It took nearly thirty minutes for Barbossa to explain everything. She mentioned that the body on the door looked like someone she knew in the past, but Barbossa claimed it wasn't real and showed her. Indeed it wasn't, and, in the light, it didn't look anything like Trevor. She was ashamed that she thought it was. She figured that the thought of losing her best friend had transformed the body's image. After all the explaining was done, the captain took her to his cabin for questioning. They both wanted to know who each other were, but Akurei was reluctant to reveal her identity. She decided that if he recognized her, she would agree, but if he didn't, she would say she was someone else. Once they were both settled, he gave a brief profile of himself.

"Me name be _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he told, "I be the captain of the Black Pearl. A couple o' things I love be Rum and the ocean. I can't stand being forced ta fight, and I be forty-five years old."

He gave Akurei an encouraging smile. She took that as a sign to give him some insight about herself.

"Um, my name is Akurei…Rauko," she struggled, "I'm…not the captain…of anything. I love, um…I don't think I really love anything."

"Who be someone ye admire?" he asked trying to help.

Akurei thought long and hard, but she couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't give away her secret. She greatly admired the most feared, devilish pirate, Captain Blackbeard. She definitely had a reason, but that is for later. After a few seconds she settled on someone.

"I guess I love my older brother," she replied, "Hm, I hate…"

"Ye can't think o' anything there either?" he asked.

Akurei smiled nervously. The truth was she could. There were plenty of things she hated, but which wouldn't betray her?

"I hate," she concluded, "Hurricane and maelstroms."

Jack nodded his head in understanding. It seemed to Akurei that he suspected nothing so she breathed a sigh of relief and told her age.

"I am seventeen years old."

That seemed to shock Jack.

"Ye be young, me dear," he stated, "What were ye doing lost at sea?"

Akurei shrugged. She wasn't about to give herself away and face embarrassment.

"I don't know," she lied, "I can't remember a thing."

She scratched the inside of her wrist. That was something she always did when she told a lie. Since Jack was unaware of that, he overlooked it. As she was scratching her wrist, her fingers brushed across one of her tattoos. She looked down at it then quickly hid it. It was of a great white shark surrounded by dancing black flames and purple ice. If Jack were to see it, he might know who she was right away. She had to figure out a way to hide it properly. Unfortunately, her sleeves were too short and all of her clothes sank with the ship. Her thoughts were broken when she realized that Jack was talking to her.

"Are ye sure ye don't remember anything, love?" he asked with a bit of hope.

Akurei shook her head in response while still scratching her wrist.

"How unfortunate," he said downheartedly, "Ye say yer name be Akurei?"

"Yes," she replied.

Jack laughed.

"Ye must 'ave been named after the second most terrifying pirate of the seas," he complimented, "Do ye like it?"

Akurei hated to answer, but she did.

"I do," she replied, "My parents were disappointed that I took a fancy to it, though. They named me Akurei because they hated me."

Jack was taken aback by her words. He was having a hard time understanding how someone could punish a girl with such a name. He was obviously clueless to its meaning.

"I think Akurei be a beautiful name," he said, "Ye should love it."

"I do love it," she replied, "And I will continue to love it. It's the meaning that compelled my parents to bestow it upon me."

"Hm," he said questioningly, "What does it mean?"

"It actually has three meanings," she responded matter-of-factly, "Evil soul, evil spirit, and demon."

Jack was quiet for a moment, then he spoke up.

"I can honestly say I do not understand," he said truthfully, "But be that what ye are?"

Akurei was slightly shocked. What could have given him that thought?

"Of course not," she answered, "What gave you that idea?"

Jack laughed. His voice was shrill and cold.

"O' course not," he agreed, "An evil spirit would not 'ave been frightened of Barbossa."

Akurei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not even a minute ago, he was sympathetic towards her. Now what was going on? What happened to him? Then she remembered.

'Duh, Akurei,' she scolded herself, 'He's a pirate. They have mood swings all the time.'

Instead of lashing out on him, as she would have usually done, she sat still and waiting for him to continue. Hopefully, he wouldn't go any further with his insults.

"So, love," he started, "When be yer birthday?"

"Why does it matter?" she seethed.

Jack shrugged, ignoring her rude tone.

"No reason, love," he explained, "Mine be June 9th. When be yers?"

Akurei sighed. She didn't want to have to tell him because she wasn't sure whether it would give her away or not, but she decided it best to just give him what he wanted.

"My birthday is November 29th," she replied.

Jack smirked. His smirk made her feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked rudely.

"Ye will be eighteen soon," he replied.

"Your point?"

All Jack had to do was laugh again, and Akurei understood. She sneered at him.

"You pervert!" she yelled furiously, "I ought to-"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence because Jack leaned across the bed and kissed her. To her own dismay, she realized that she liked it. Fortunately, it didn't last long.

"Well?" Jack questioned.

He smiled at her and she turned red. Not a blush red. More like an agitated red.

"You idiot!" she screeched, "What's the big idea?"

"Calm down," he responded, "I was just seeing how well ye can kiss, love, and I must say, ye disappoint me."

That was it. That was the last straw. Now he was going to get it. Akurei was about to jump across the bed and throttle the life out of him, when Mr. Gibbs ran into the room yelling something about an island.


	5. The Island Locked Tokage

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack asked, "Ye do realize that we be on the ocean, correct?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, "But this one be strange. There be something tall on it."

Jack sighed, sounding rather irritated.

"A tree, perhaps?" he suggested.

"Nay, Cap'n," Gibbs disagreed, "Come take a look."

Jack and Akurei both followed Mr. Gibbs onto the deck to see what caught his attention. Sure enough, there was something oddly tall on the island. Either it was a tree or an extremely tall person. The latter seemed more unlikely.

"Have the anchor lowered, Mr. Gibbs," Jack ordered, "Ye and I shall go ashore."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said, "Lower the anchor!"

Jack walked to one of the escape boats and lowered it onto the water. Mr. Gibbs climbed down into it, and Jack was about to go as well before Akurei grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let me go with," she demanded, "I want to see what it is."

Jack just looked down at her for a few seconds before agreeing to let her tag along. She figured it was the least he could do after being so rude to her. He, on the other hand, had other things on his mind. It didn't take very long to reach the island since Mr. Gibbs was rowing. His strength shocked Akurei. She had thought he was all fat and no muscles. After he secured the boat ashore, the three of them went in search of the UTO (Unidentified Tall Object).

"It looked like a person to me," Akurei opinionated.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack retorted, "No person can be that tall."

Akurei puffed out her cheeks as if trying to hold back a nasty outburst. He appeared not to notice and continued ahead.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Wait!"

She had to run in order to reach his side again.

"What happened to you, Sparrow?" Akurei questioned, "You were being really nice to me then all of a sudden you went all Satanic on me."

Jack didn't even turn his head to look at her when he responded.

"I be a pirate, love," he explained, "If I want ta be nice, I shall. If I don't, I won't. Be ye too stupid ta understand pirate behavior?"

Akurei's eye twitched. If he wasn't careful, he would find out just who he was insulting because Akurei was getting close to letting everything spill.

"I understand, Captain Sparrow," she said casually, "No need to be rude."

Before Jack had the chance to respond, Mr. Gibbs ran past them at a rather quick rate. He looked as though he were running from something.

"Mr. Gibbs, what be yer problem?" Jack asked.

"M-monster, Cap'n!" Gibbs replied.

"A monster?" Jack considered, "Don't be rid-"

He wasn't able to complete his sentence, for something knocked him to the side and tackled Akurei. She was forced to succumb to its force, even though she could have taken it, and scream like a damsel in distress. Mr. Gibbs had run all the way back to the boat, and Jack was doing the same thing, until he realized his compass was missing. It had slipped from his belt and landed near Akurei. He ran back and got it, thought for a moment, then decided to help. He pulled out his saber and stabbed the creature in its back. It yelped and jumped backwards off of Akurei. She quickly scrambled to her feet and got behind Jack as he got ready for another go at it.

"Run back to the boat, love," he ordered, "I shall be behind ye."

Akurei wasn't the least bit terrified, so she obviously didn't want to run away scared, but there was another reason she didn't want to leave. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't want to leave him alone. Her captain's pride bested her and she stood her ground.

"No," she said rather sternly, "I shall not leave you. We go together or-"

She wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, for the giant creature interrupted her.

"Please don't leave me here," it begged.

"Huh?" Jack and Akurei both said in unison.

It didn't give them the chance to say much more because it continued.

"My name is InuLink," it explained, "I was picked up by some pirates in Tortuga and they marooned me on this island. Will you please take me back to land?"

"Ye think I shall allow ye aboard me ship," Jack challenged, "After ye attacked a helpless woman?"

The word, helpless, dug, like fingernails, into Akurei's heart, but she didn't say anything. InuLink hung his head down in shame before talking again.

"I'm really sorry about that," he tried to explain, "It's my animal instincts. Usually I can control myself, but this island has turned me moderately wild."

Jack looked down at Akurei.

"Very well then," Jack approved, "Ye may come aboard. I don't care about the wench anyway."

He turned and walked back toward the boat, Akurei sneered at him before following, and InuLink followed at a distance behind her.


	6. Old Acquaintances and Shock

It was a longer trip back to the ship since Mr. Gibbs was still frightened of InuLink, but, eventually, they made it back. Once aboard, Jack and Mr. Gibbs left Akurei and InuLink alone. Akurei turned to face InuLink and say something, but, like before, he spoke first.

"Forgive me, Captain," he begged, "I didn't think it was really you."

Akurei forced him to turn his back to her and shoved him below deck. Once there, she held him up against the wall by his neck.

"You've got some nerve taking that chance," she seethed, "You're just lucky I didn't beat the Hell out of you."

InuLink cringed as he thought about it. He definitely didn't want to have to deal with her wrath.

"You must believe me," he continued to plead, "I attacked you because I thought you might be an imposter."

"Why the heck would you think that?" Akurei yelled, "I haven't been gone _that_ long."

"My dear," InuLink said soothingly, "We got word of your demise eight months ago."

Akurei's grip wavered a bit.

"E-eight months?" she tried to comprehend, "But…how?"

InuLink smoothly slipped out of her grasp.

"You mean…you didn't know?" he questioned.

Akurei leaned up against the wall so she wouldn't fall over. Her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I thought it was only a couple of days, InuLink," she managed, "What has been going on since I have been gone? Has-"

"Yes, Captain Suzume," InuLink interrupted, "The oceans have turned chaotic. Captain Blackbeard has returned to the seas. Davy Jones is getting out of hand. _Lord_ Beckett has turned into Hitler by means of killing everyone accused of piracy or accessories. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. The Brethren Court will be relieved to see you as well."

Akurei closed her eyes and waited for her mind to clear, then she opened her eyes and spoke up.

"I can't do anything, InuLink," she explained, "The Swimming Sharp Tooth is at the bottom of the ocean."

"Don't you remember?" InuLink stated, "Davy Jones has a debt to repay you. Have him raise the Sharp Tooth."

Akurei slapped InuLink over the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled, "What did you do that for?"

Akurei put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Oops. Sorry," she apologized, "I was expecting you to say something retarded, so my reflexes acted on their own accord."

InuLink gave her a suspicious glance, but let it go.

"Shall we go and see where we are to sleep tonight?" InuLink suggested.

"Yes."

They both walked up up the stairs and on deck to where Jack was.

"Anywhere but me cabin, son, and," he said, with a chuckle, "As for ye, love…"

He took Akurei's hand and smiled at her.

"I have already arranged yer accommodations in me room," he told her, "Care ta take a look?"

Akurei didn't answer him. She wasn't at all sure what he had in store for her and she wasn't going to fall for his charms if it was something bad. He led her down to his cabin, opened the door and pointed to a dog bed surrounded by newspaper and a food and water bowl. Akurei was near blowing a gasket. If InuLink didn't stop her now, she would tear his throat out. Lucky for Jack, InuLink stepped in and pinned her arms back. Jack merely smirked then left the cabin. When he was gone, InuLink let her go.

"Let's just go kick one of the guys off of a hammock," he tried, "And you can sleep there."

"No way," Akurei responded, "I'm sure he's expecting that, and I am not going to let him have his way. I'll sleep in the dog bed."

InuLink sighed. He knew that when she said something, there was no changing it, so he left her where she was and went to bed. Akurei soon followed suit after trying her best to get comfortable in the dog bed, much to Jack's surprise.


	7. Jack's Thoughtful Gift

By the time morning rolled around, Akurei's spine had twisted five different ways. She had been forced to curl up in a ball, for the bed was too small for her to lay straight. After a few minutes of struggling, she had straightened up as best she could, so she got up and looked around. She was alone, so she figured that Jack was either already at the wheel or he never went to sleep. The latter was possible, but most unlikely.

"That selfish jerk," she cursed kindly, "I can't believe him…huh? What's that?"

She had noticed a piece of paper with her name on it, lying on the table, and went over to pick it up. She attempted to read it in her head, but, because it looked as though a chicken wrote it, she had to read it out loud.

"'Me dear Akurei,' Psh. Whatever. 'I left ye a note in understanding that ye would bite me head off if I consulted ye in person.' How unfortunate. He knows me. 'I must say I was surprised ye slept in that awful bed,' Yeah right. 'And I'm very sorry.' Say what? 'I would not have minded if ye attempted ta murder me last night. I deserve it.' What the heck? 'If ye would like me to, I shall massage yer back.' Oh my gosh. 'I know it must feel awful, so it's the least I can do.' He sounds like he's up to something. 'I hope ye can forgive me.' Yeah. Like that'll happen. 'With Sincere Love, Captain Sparrow p.s. Come see me when ye wake. I have something for ye.' I knew it. He _is_ up to something."

She folded up the paper and set it back on the table.

"I suppose I have no choice," she said to herself out loud, "I will go and see what he has for me." 'It's probably a dog collar.'

After making sure she was dressed alright, she walked onto the deck and then up to where Jack was. She noticed he looked a bit drowsy. Maybe he did stay up all night. When he noticed her coming up the steps, he smiled and walked over to her with something in his hands.

'Oh, Lord,' she prayed in her head, 'Please don't let it be a whole doggie set.'

Jack shifted the package around so that it was in his left hand. Then he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"I do so hope ye can forgive me idiocy yesterday, love," he attempted, "I wasn't thinking right."

Akurei remained quiet, so Jack continued.

"Did ye get me note," he asked.

Akurei nodded her head so he went on again.

"Here, love," he said holding out the package, "This be for ye."

He handed her the giant package which she took with great suspicion. She still didn't trust him.

"Please don't look at me like that, love," he beseeched, "I really be sorry about yesterday, so I made ye something."

Akurei's suspicion never died down, but she decided to check it out anyway. She was reaching to take the top off, when Jack grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Not here, love," he said, "Open it in me cabin."

Akurei jerked her wrist free then looked up at him.

"What's in it, Sparrow?" she asked rather rudely, "Something to humiliate me further?"

"Nay, love," he responded ever so kindly, "They be clothes. I made them meself. Please try them on. If ye don't like 'em ye don't have ta wear them, but I would like ta see how they turned out…if that be alright with ye, of course."

Akurei didn't reply. Instead she trudged down the stairs and into the cabin.

"If it will make him leave me alone," she determined to herself, "I'll put them on."

She laid the package on the bed and opened it. Inside she found a pair of knee-high, black stiletto's, a dark purple skirt of peculiar lengths (In the front it is about 6 inches above the knee and in the back it is about 3 inches below the knee.), a dark purple, poofy, pirate-type shirt tightened around the waist with a black corset, a dark purple, diamond, bat choker with matching dangle earrings and a matching bracelet, and, finally, another note. Obviously that was what she picked up first. This is what it looked like:

/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/

/\/\

This is what it really said:

Akurei,

I know I've treated ye like the barnacles on the bottom of me ship, so I wanted ta make it up ta ye by getting ye a new outfit. I made it meself so I be not sure if it will fit ye. Anyway, I hope ye like it.

With Love,

Jack

Akurei re-read the letter a few more times before placing it back on the bed.

'I still don't trust you, Sparrow,' she thought to herself, 'But…'

Her thoughts trailed off as she took her shirt off and replaced it with the other one. It was a perfect fit all the way down to the last curve. Next, she slipped out of her soggy pants and into the skirt. She was a bit shocked that it, too, was a perfect fit. It wasn't too tight, neither was it too loose. Perfect. Just perfect. The word was beginning to disturb her, but she just shoved the thought to the back of her head and put the stiletto's, earrings, and bracelet on. The choker was too small for her to see what she was doing and she didn't have a mirror, so she decided to go and get some help. She walked over to the door and started to open it, but, when she turned the door knob, it swung open, pulling her with it and into someone. That _someone_ was Jack.

"Oops. Sorry, love," he apologized, "I jus' came ta check on ye."

He put his hands on her waist and stood her up straight, then stepped back, removing his hands as he went.


	8. Sparrow's Suspicion

Jack looked Akurei over, admiring his handiwork, and was quick to notice that something was missing.

"Where be the necklace, love?" he asked.

"Oh sorry," Akurei apologized, "I wasn't able to see what I was doing, so I was going to ask InuLink for help."

Jack shook his head.

"Nay," he disagreed, "I shall not 'ave that thing put his hands on me property. I'll put it on for ye."

He held out his hand and gestured for her to give it to him. She quickly handed it over so as not to flash any tattoos, then turned her back to him so he could put it on her. He quickly slipped it on, then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"There ye go," he complimented, "Now ye look absolutely stunning."

` Akurei sighed and sat down on the bed. Jack sat down next to her and put his hand on the choker's jewel. Akurei seemed to not notice as she fiddled with the earrings. Finally, she said something.

"Where did you happen upon these?" she asked curiously, "They're beautiful."

"They were me mothers," Jack replied, "Me father gave 'em ta me ta, in turn, give ta someone special in me life…"

His voice trailed off as his fingers trailed downward from the jewel. Akurei had to fight to keep from shuddering. So far, it was working, but, as his hand moved lower, her resistance began to dwindle. His hand came to a sudden stop when it reached the top of her shirt. He had spotted something that was slightly uncovered above her left breast. He pulled her shirt down so far as to view whatever it was, but not so far as to reveal anything she didn't want him to see.

"What be this, love?" he asked.

Akurei looked down and, to her horror, saw that he had found one of her tattoos. It wasn't much, but she felt that it was enough. This is sort of what it looked like:

A.H.

Captain of the

S.S.T.

Luckily, it was small and, therefore, difficult to read. Unfortunately, he was able to read it.

"A.S. Captain of the S.S.T.?" Jack said out loud, but mainly to himself, "What does that mean?"

Out of nothing more than panic, Akurei did the last thing she should have done to avert his attention elsewhere. She forced his hand onto her breast, with a slight blush, but he chose not to notice. His eyes were full of curiosity as they were still transfixed on the spot where the tattoo was. He finally came to his senses, pulled his hand away from her, and stood up. It was obvious to her now that he suspected something.

"Ye ar' not who ye say ye be, ar' ye?" he half asked, half stated.

Akurei remained quiet. To her, it still sounded like suspicion, so she wasn't going to say anything. If he changed his wording and made it clear that he knew, she would confess, but until then…He questioned her again, but this time his tone was harsher, so she took that as a point to answer.

"I told you before, Captain Sparrow," Akurei said confidently, "My name is Akurei Rauko."

"I do not believe ye, love," Jack said even more menacingly, "Tell me. Are ye Captain Hakyoku?"

Because of that question, Akurei knew for sure that it was suspicion, so chose not to give in.

"How many times will you make me repeat myself?" Akurei yelled, "My name is Akurei Rauko!"

Jack sneered. He was getting tired of Akurei opposing him.

"Alright," he stated, "If that be the way ye want it."

He ripped the jewelry from her body, each tearing into her flesh as they went. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"Maybe that will teach ye, wench," he said rudely, "Now, get out of me cabin."

Akurei caressed her damaged neck and torn wrist (her ears only hurt if she touched them, so she avoided that) as she went on deck in search of InuLink.


	9. Flashing Back and Dream Destination

Akurei found InuLink below deck looking over dozens of maps.

"Hey, Lizard!" Akurei yelled out gleefully, "Whacha looking' at?"

InuLink nearly fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Dammit, Akurei," he seethed, "You scared the crap out of me!"

Akurei grinned apologetically before sitting down next to him and picking up one of the maps. That's when InuLink noticed the fresh wounds.

"Captain!" he yelled out, "What happened to your-"

He was cut off because Akurei punched him in the side of his head.

"Shut up, stupid," she sneered, "Sparrow already suspects that I am Captain Hakyoku. He doesn't need to find out that I am from your stupidity."

InuLink rubbed his head before he responded.

"Suspects?" he asked confused, "I thought he already knew."

"Do you really think he would be treating me like a dog if he already knew?" Akurei snapped.

InuLink shrugged.

"He would…" he concluded, "…if he had a death wish."

Akurei slapped him upside the back of his head before correcting him.

"You know almost better than me that no one comes to me for death," she corrected, "I don't give people that safety."

InuLink gulped as his mind wandered to a time in the past when Akurei turned on him.

*FLASHBACK*

It was one hundred fifty-four years ago (give or take a month or two) when he had just turned eighteen years old. To him, it was the greatest birthday ever. Why? Because his dad had informed him that he was finally able to find a job aboard a ship and sail toward his dream. The ship he decided on first wouldn't have him aboard because his features stirred up superstition between the crewmen. In fact, it was that same deal with the next dozen ships he tried. Finally, though, a man aboard a ferocious looking ship took him to his captain. To InuLink's surprise, the captain was none other than the devilish, pirate captain, Blackbeard. Though he was afraid, he told Blackbeard what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go, and how he planned on getting there. After a few moments of silence, Blackbeard responded.

"Yer interest in a sword that can kill ye if ye figure its name before ye touch it," he half complimented, "Intrigues me."

He held his hand out to InuLink.

"Welcome aboard the Swimming Sharp Tooth, Swabby," he said smirking.

InuLink happily shook his hand.

"Thank you, Captain!" he yelled joyfully, "I shall do my best!" Now…when may I start?"

Blackbeard smirked then pulled a mop and bucket out from under his desk.

"Now," he replied.

InuLink was incredibly happy right now. In fact, he would have started skipping around the room if not for the awful glare Blackbeard sent at him when he tried. He took the mop and bucket and headed for the door. Before he got there, Blackbeard grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Listen here, boy," he ordered, "I want this ship ta be in tip-top shape because, tomorrow night, I be handing over me captaincy ta the next in line and I don' want ta give it to 'er looking' all nasty, ya hear?"

Though Blackbeard had spoken in a calm voice, InuLink shuddered as though he had been threatened.

"A-aye, Captain," he stuttered.

He ran out of the cabin, as quick as he could, without another word.

Later that day, as he was mopping happily, a couple of the other deck swabbers introduced themselves.

"Hola, me amigo!" one of the guys greeted, "My name is Marcos Gomez."

"And I am Richie Griffin," the other guy said, "It be nice ta see a new face around these parts. Where did ye come from?"

"Here," InuLink responded, "This is the first time I will have ever left this town."

The guys chuckled.

"'Ey, man," Marcos asked, "You 'eard about the new captain, right?"

"Yes," InuLink acknowledged, "I did."

"Good," Richie said, "An' ye know she be a woman, correct?"

"Of course," InuLink answered.

"Richie, Richie, Richie," Marcos said sadly, "You are a sexist. Give the woman some credit. I mean, she _is_ a total babe."

Richie rolled his eyes.

"Ye jus' wait, Marcos," Richie predicted, "One o' these days she's going ta hear ye and give ye a black eye."

Marcos grinned from ear to ear.

"The closer she is," he said, "The better."

Richie shook his head in shame before returning his attention to InuLink.

"Though she may be a man's best eye candy," he warned, "She be a demon at heart an' will not hesitate ta tear yer's right from yer chest."

"Uh, ok," InuLink said.

He was going to go back to his swabbing, but Richie and Marcos weren't done.

"Hey," Richie continued, "We also came ta tell ye that, as tradition, ye have ta pour a bucket of yer nastiest cleaning water on the new captain. Ye got that?"

"Erm," InuLink started, "Why can't one of you do it?"

"Because, man" Marcos concluded for him, "The newest swabby always does it!"

"Um, ok, but…" InuLink questioned, "What happens if I don't do it?"

Richie and Marcos looked at each other in utter disbelief. Eventually, though, Richie spoke up.

"They'll kick ye off the ship," he explained, "An' give ye a bad name so no one else will hire ye."

InuLink gulped. That's what he had been dreading, and he definitely didn't want that. He needed a ship to take him to his destination.

"Alright," he agreed, "I'll do it."

"Good."

Richie and Marcos laughed and slapped hands as they walked off. Were they deceiving InuLink? He didn't know, but he needed to. His future rested on this job. If he lost it, he didn't know what he was going to do. If he did what he was suppose to do, and it was right, he would be fine, but…what if they were just messing with him? If he angered the new captain he would be kicked off immediately.

"Augh," he complained, "My head hurts, but…" 'What should I do?'

Throughout the rest of the day, he pondered. Finally, he decided that his best course was to follow the dirty water scheme. If it turned out that they were tricking him, he would just tell the captain the truth. Now that he knew what he was going to do, he decided to prepare. All through the night and into the morning, he put together the grossest, nastiest, yuckiest water ever. Finally, at about six in the morning, it was ready. Through the rest of the morning, InuLink was joyful. He was even whistling. Then, at around noon, he caught his first glimpse of the soon-to-be captain. She _was _pretty.

"Hey, Richie," InuLink questioned, "What's her name?"

"The new, Cap'n?" Richie asked stupidly, "Her name be Akurei. She be a lovely lass, eh?"

InuLink didn't answer. He was hypnotized by her graceful movement as she trailed behind Blackbeard. Suddenly, something in his head clicked. He had to throw the water on _her_? He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do it anymore.

'Even if it must be done,' he argued with himself, 'I can't do it. I won't.'

He looked over at Richie.

"Would you mind if I took a quick break?" he asked hopeful.

Richie grinned at him.

"O' course not," he replied, "I'll take care of yer part while ye be away."

"Thanks," InuLink said appreciatively, "I'll be right back, so you won't have to do much."

Without giving Richie the chance to respond, InuLink ran off to where he put the bucket of water and dumped it out. Even if he was going to get kicked off the ship, he wouldn't do such a thing to a pretty girl like her. After cleaning out the bucket and placing it in the storage closet, he went back to his post and resumed his job.

The mood flowing through the air was rather chipper, throughout the rest of the day. Everyone was excited for they were all fond of Akurei and could not wait to sail under her command. Only one swabber had a gloomy cloud of darkness about him. InuLink was devastated that he would not reach his destination, but he tried to shake off his grief and get into the spirit.

Around eight 'o' clock everyone gathered on the pier. Their faces depicted happiness and glee, but none of them could match the joy in Akurei's heart. She had been working hard for this day for twelve years and if anyone tried to sabotage her chances, she would make them regret it.

"Akurei," Blackbeard ordered, "Come over here by me side."

Akurei put her hand over her mouth and giggled before running to his side.

"Do I just get promoted," she asked, "Or do I have to go and make a big, long, boring speech?"

She, as well as everyone, but InuLink, laughed when she asked it.

"Ye know the rules, me dear," Blackbeard reminded her, "Speech first. Captaincy last."

Akurei chuckled again before clearing her throat and beginning.

"Captain Blackbeard," she began, "I am honored to have gotten the chance to serve under you and I'm pretty sure everyone else feels the same."

The crowd cheered and Akurei continued.

"But…"

Her voice had suddenly filled with sorrow.

"I do not feel that I am ready for you to leave me yet," she told him.

She looked Blackbeard in the eye to show that she was serious, then continued again.

"Will you grant me the honor of serving as my first mate?" she asked, "I know it's a downgrade from your current status, but I still need you."

She looked, hopeful, as Blackbeard as she awaited his response.

"Akurei," he began, "I shall gladly work under ye if…"

He let his voice trail off so as to raise suspense, but Akurei wouldn't stand for that.

"If what?" she whined, "Come on! Tell me!"

Blackbeard smirked, but it was hidden beneath his mustache.

"Alright, alright," he said giving in, "If, or when, the newest deck swabber soaks ye with the dirty water."

Akurei grinned then turned to the crowd.

"Where is he?" she asked, "I'm ready for it!"

InuLink's blood ran cold…no. It didn't even do that. It froze. So Richie and Marcos _were_ telling the truth. Oh no. He looked over at Richie and Marcos. They were looking at him, eyes full of confusion. Akurei's grin began to fade as she looked from face to face.

"W-where…" she stuttered, "B-but…I'm not going to…"

Her speech diminished as she desperately tried to hold back tears. Blackbeard was furious!

"Where be the blasted scallywag who was ta do this job?" he yelled.

All eyes and fingers pointed to Marcos.

"'Ey, man! Jus' cuz I'm Mexican," he defended himself, "Doesn't mean it's my fault."

Richie stepped in to defend him.

"He be right," he clarified, "InuLink be the newest, so it be his fault."

InuLink gulped and took a step back as Blackbeard made his way over to him.

"What be the meaning o' this, boy?" he questioned with force, "Didn't someone inform ye?"

InuLink was reluctant to reply, but he did anyway.

"Yes, sir. Richie and Marcos told me, but I thought they were-"

Blackbeard cut him off with a punch to the stomach, then went back over to Akurei and embraced her.

"Be not troubled, Akurei," he said by means of comforting her, "Ye will still take yer place as Captain of the Swimming Sharp Tooth. Ye were destined ta have it."

"B-but…will-"

Blackbeard stroked her hair.

"I be sorry," he apologized, "But I cannot go back on me word. I would be disobeying the code."

Akurei started sobbing on his shirt as he drew her nearer for a hug.

"I'm not ready for you to leave, Captain Blackbeard," she told him downheartedly, "But, if you must, I will try to cope."

"Do not be so discouraged," he said, "We will meet again, for another ship awaits me presence."

Akurei lifted her head and made direct eye contact with him.

"Good luck with your new crew," she said.

"Thank ye," he said appreciatively, "Good luck ta ye, too."

After another hug and a good bye, Blackbeard was gone. Akurei got to her feet and faced the crowd with a tear-stained face.

"Well," she asked, "Don't you people have something to say to me before the night is over?"

Most of the crowd smiled and everyone moved into a single-file line to congratulate her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a gleeful smile as everyone moved past her. Well…almost everyone. It changed when it was Marcos' turn.

"Congratulations, babe," he purred, "Mind if I give you a congratulatory handshake?"

Without waiting for permission, he let his hands explore her mountainous region. After Akurei pummeled the crap out of Marcos, it was InuLink's turn. For which? Maybe the congratulations. Maybe the butt kicking. Maybe both. It was a good thing no one was after him because Akurei's anger meter was reaching its limit and about to burst.

"Miss Akurei, please-" he started.

"That's _Captain _to you!" she corrected.

"O-of course." he replied, "Please forgive me, Captain. I'm sorry for ruining your ceremony, but I seriously thought that Richie and Marcos were deceiving me."

Akurei remained quiet so he decided to go on. Before he could, though, Akurei slapped him, nails and all.

"I can't believe you!" she screeched, "You were given the opportunity to drench me and you didn't even attempt it! I even wore a white shirt!"

As she spoke, she had stepped on his foot, punched him in the stomach, elbowed him in the throat, popped his raisins', kneed him in the face, and dislocated his arms and legs.

"The nerve of some people," she said mainly to herself, "Oh, and, by the way, YOU'RE FIRED!"

She turned around and stormed back onto the ship.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

InuLink shuddered. That was one hundred fifty-four years ago and he knew that Akurei had traveled the world in search of new ways to torture people, so he would do his best to steer clear of Akurei's wrath.

"InuLink!"

"Huh?" he asked, stupidly.

He entered back into reality and looked down at Akurei.

"Sorry," he apologized, "What did you say?"

"I asked you why you were going through all of these maps," she repeated.

InuLink smiled. He was pleased with her curiosity.

"I am trying to chart the shortest route to Dragon Forest," he explained.

"Dragon Forest?" Akurei asked, "Why do you want to go there?"

InuLink leaned backwards in his chair.

"To claim possession of the legendary sword it conceals within its jungle."


End file.
